


Early Mornings

by Bam4Me, littlesforfandom



Series: Animal AU's [5]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Before series starts, Cat Nip Ball, Gen, Kitty!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesforfandom/pseuds/littlesforfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kittens were hard work, waking early, keeping them occupied... making sure they didn't destroy your house. But Daniel was one kitten that Jack was very sure was worth keeping despite all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Bam4Me - Hmm, I once opened this account so that I could have a place to put ageplay and other fics like that without them appearing for people that know me already to see, but, as you can see from Bam's account, trust me, that failed epicly. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, you wouldn't guess it, but this one's sequel is ACTUALLY being written right now, but it's mainly Stargate Atlantis, but once I put that one out, I'll put out WAY more Daniel & Jack (and Daniel/Jack) fics for it.
> 
> I have no shame.

Jack sighed at the loud crash in the living room and folded up the morning paper he'd been trying to read for the last half hour. At least it was early, a setback of having a kitten in the house, but good for when you know he's gonna keep you from doing your work all day long, so you have more time to get it done in. It did mean that being an army base grunt he couldn't go out anyway all night cause he had to be up early the next day, but it did also mean he was awake for getting yelled at by his Sargent. The only issue was finding a catsitter that didn't want to strangle his brilliant little kitten. Or think that it was wrong that Jack let him get schooling.

"Daniel?" He heard a small meow from above him and looked up to see a pouting face on top of Jack's book case. "Daniel get down from there now. You're going to fall."

Daniel rolled his eyes and meowed again before outstretching his arms towards Jack looking pitiful. "Not gonna fall. Trust me."

"Why are you stuck? Is that why you're not going to fall?" Jack reached up and pulled the skinny child into his arms before setting him down. Daniel huffed at being let go, but stalked off to do something else.

"Maybe I was." Jack sighed and followed his kitten into the kitchen, closing cabinets after him to keep the room clean and taking things out of his hands and putting them back.

"Daniel, we just ate." Daniel sighed. His human was so silly sometimes.

"That was first breakfast. Now it's time for second."

"Danny, you aren't a hobbit. Why don't we go back to the living room to have playtime. It's a holiday weekend. No work until Monday. You have me all to yourself to play. I think we should open what was in that bag I brought home last night with me. I picked it out cause I know you've been wanting one for a while since your last one stopped working." Jack pleaded with his kitten to stop making messes and settle down for once so he could go back to his paper.

Daniel perked up "You got a new cat nip ball? Really? Can I have it now?" Daniel was out of the room and into the front hallway before he even finished talking, tearing into the bag Jack had brought home with him and into a plastic wrapped package.

Daniel came prancing back into the living room with the cat nip ball bouncing between his front paws, his tail swinging in long swishes back and forth, and his ears twitching. He slid onto the couch next to Jack and snuggled his head into Jack's lap. Jack smiled and read his paper over Daniel's head, rubbing the twitching ears with one hand. Daniel gnawed on the cat nip ball lightly purring into Jack's hand.

Jack could easily get up early for this.


End file.
